Conventionally, live events such as football games, concerts, lectures, etc., have always sought to capture the attention of the audience. An audience full of potential consumers experiencing a moment of excitement and connection to the live event or on-stage performer will likely purchase souvenir items, concessions items, presenter materials (e.g., books, CD's, DVD's, etc.) or any other services or products that attract their interest.
In one example, audience members of a live music concert often times purchase t-shirts, compact discs (CDs) and other recommended items from the performer(s). Essentially, performers seek to draw a crowd not just for ticket purchase prices but to connect with them in a way that assists the future sale of records or other items that generate profits.
The live event industry is always seeking new ways to establish a stronger bond and personal connection with individuals through a unique and personalized experience. Currently, the majority of attendees carry mobile devices (i.e., smartphones, cell phones, tablet computing devices, etc.) to the live event and are likely to interface with their mobile devices before, during and after the event. By taking active measures to engage the audience members through their mobile devices as well as through live on-stage activity, the purchasing habits of those attendees may increase significantly.